


〖久しぶり〗-吻你万千-3

by 520tianfei1314



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: Jojo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/520tianfei1314/pseuds/520tianfei1314
Summary: 乔鲁诺X迪亚波罗第三章雨岑子





	〖久しぶり〗-吻你万千-3

迪亚波罗和特里休相认了。  
  
还去医院做了系统的检查，事实证明，他们是实实在在的父女关系。  
  
特里休哭过以后，承认了这个爸爸。  
  
事实上，第一次相处，她就感受到了，那种血脉的联系和呼唤，这个俊美温柔的男人，就是她的父亲。  
  
迪亚波罗对外宣布，特里休是他的小公主，是热情的大小姐，谁要是敢动她，就是挑衅热情。  
  
霸道老爸的态度，让特里休心里面觉得——爸爸是在意自己的，以前没有相认，可能是有苦衷吧，不管怎么样，现在能和亲人团聚，感觉还是不错的。  
  
而且，爸爸很温柔，还亲自去祭奠妈妈，关心她小时候的事，给她安排新的学校去继续读书。  
  
虽然之前有很多遗憾，但是现在能够父女团聚，真的很好。  
  
就是那个乔鲁诺，太奇怪了！老是突然出现，对爸爸动手动脚的，偏偏爸爸还不赶他走，真是的！  
  
————  
  
那是他们来到城堡的第一个夜晚。  
  
乔鲁诺辗转反侧，心潮澎湃，打开了迪亚波罗的窗户，爬进了他的房间。  
  
迪亚波罗住在城堡的最高处，这一层楼里只有他一个人，卧室奢华精美，非常的复古。  
  
就和电影里面的王子一样，精致漂亮，只看外表的话，只有赏心悦目的美丽，完全察觉不到那种致命的危险。  
  
乔鲁诺过去的时候，迪亚波罗正在书桌前写着什么材料，他的外套丢在床上，只穿着衬衫，台灯暖黄的灯，照的他唯美精致。  
  
乔鲁诺走过去，从后面抱住了他，看向了他的材料。  
  
那是一份很普通的文件，关于房地产投资的，迪亚波罗在写一些具体的收购和建筑细节，看来他打定主意，要买一大片土地了。  
  
“迪亚波罗，你怎么能假装不认识我。”  
  
乔鲁诺说着，抱紧了一些他。  
  
迪亚波罗放下笔，把材料收起来，才拍了拍乔鲁诺的手道：“我应该认识你吗？你只是一个名不见经传的新人。”  
  
“我们睡了那么多年，你怎能这么无情。”  
  
乔鲁诺知道，他也带着记忆的。  
  
“别诬陷人，我可没猥亵过未成年。”  
  
迪亚波罗说着，阖眸轻笑，握住了乔鲁诺的手。  
  
“迪亚波罗，我好想你。”  
  
乔鲁诺凑过来，吻了他的唇。  
  
迪亚波罗微微侧头，回应了他的思念。  
  
不过，帝王的心中可不觉得自己也想念乔鲁诺，只是这具身体，稍稍有些寂寞而已。  
  
比起别人来，这个男孩更为合适，成为他的同路人。  
  
只是，那些仇恨也伴随眷恋，在热吻之中翻滚叫嚣。  
  
迪亚波罗推开了乔鲁诺，眸中波光流转，色色动人，吐息低语道：“别以为我会原谅你。”  
  
“我知道，有些事是无法弥补的，但是你应该明白，我是多么的爱你。”  
  
“……乔鲁诺，你还真是一如既往的自信啊，说的好像我离不开你一样。”  
  
“给我一个保护你的机会。”  
  
“只有你才会伤害我。”  
  
“迪亚波罗。”乔鲁诺叹息了起来。  
  
迪亚波罗突然笑了，语调暧昧道：“但是，我很喜欢和你做爱，乔鲁诺，我们不要想太多，好好的快活一下，如何？”  
  
乔鲁诺不答反问道：“今天白天，在重逢的时候，你都不正眼看我。”  
  
他不希望，他和迪亚波罗之间的联系，仅仅是性关系。  
  
但在现实面前，能够保持性关系，似乎已经是大大的幸运了。  
  
“因为啊——我看你失魂落魄的样子，会觉得很愉悦呢。”  
  
迪亚波罗站起来，靠在了桌子上，抱臂看着乔鲁诺，毫不留情道：“再说了，现在的你，只是个未成年的小鬼而已。”  
  
“小鬼一样能满足你的身体。”  
  
两个人贴近，又吻了几下。  
  
迪亚波罗低头，咬了一口乔鲁诺的唇，轻声道：“呵，小流氓，你在我眼里一文不值。”  
  
乔鲁诺露出伤心的表情，深情道：“你为我挡枪，就说明你已经爱上我了不是吗？”  
  
“我只是不想欠你人情。”  
  
“别撒谎了。”  
  
乔鲁诺伸手，却被无情的拂开。  
  
迪亚波罗扬起下巴，骄傲道：“新人，想和我上床也行，但是你别说爱不爱的，我只是……你应该明白的吧，这种习惯，我只是想和你玩玩而已，别以为我会爱着你。”  
  
乔鲁诺叹息一声，看向窗外的暗夜道：“是你拿走了虫箭，对吧？你已经得到了镇魂曲？”  
  
迪亚波罗笑笑，矢口否认道：“什么？我不知道。”  
  
“除了你，不会有别人。”  
  
“说那些干什么，磨磨蹭蹭的。”迪亚波罗脱下了外套，率先走向床边，对他勾勾手指道：“过来——舔我。”  
  
“别在折磨我了。”乔鲁诺走过去，俯身吻住了他无情的薄唇，轻咬他的唇瓣。  
  
两个人滚在了床上。  
  
迪亚波罗压着乔鲁诺，眼中闪烁着奇异的光芒，有些兴奋道：“仔细看的话，其实你长的也不赖，呵呵，也让我尝尝你的身体如何？”  
  
他的力气很大，眼底的欲望很浓重，这话是认真的。  
  
乔鲁诺暗叹一声道：“你真要这样的话，我又怎么忍心拒绝你？”  
  
“真的吗？”  
  
迪亚波罗心中一喜，连忙开始脱乔鲁诺的衣服。  
  
乔鲁诺没有回答，只是不动声色的抚摸着迪亚波罗的腰，他熟知迪亚波罗的敏感带，也懂如何抚摸他最能让他舒服，手指滑进迪亚波罗的衣服，摩挲着他的腰身肌肤，突然摸上去，揉捏起了他的乳尖，不是那种普通的爱抚，而是揉捏着提拉，还用指甲轻掐——极其的刺激，让迪亚波罗颤抖了起来。  
  
明明是全新的身体，却还是这么的敏感，只是被乔鲁诺爱抚，就产生了燥热的欲望。  
  
迪亚波罗扭动着腰身，挺起了胸口，乔鲁诺趁机抱住他，翻身压住人，一边吻着迪亚波罗的唇，一边继续爱抚他。  
  
“呼——下流的手段……”  
  
迪亚波罗大口大口的吸气，已经被乔鲁诺扒了个精光，漂亮的身体袒露出来，欲望挺立，诉说着渴望。  
  
乔鲁诺声音低沉，带着少许调戏道：“用这种下流的手段来伺候boss，还真是失礼了。”  
  
“闭嘴啊。”  
  
“闭嘴的话，就没办法舔你了吧？”  
  
乔鲁诺往下吻着，吮吻他的乳尖，撸动他的性器，膝盖顶着他的大腿，完完全全的挑逗着他的身体，然后就是充满侵略性的入侵。  
  
也可以说，这是久违的结合，灵魂的重逢。  
  
“你还准备了润滑剂，其实早就迫不及待的等我来了吧？”乔鲁诺咬着迪亚波罗的耳垂，一点一点的顶入这具身体的深处。  
  
迪亚波罗抓着他的后背，难受的哼哼，又疼又爽的乱动，闻言一口咬住了乔鲁诺的肩膀，恶狠狠的留下了深深的牙印子。  
  
他舔着自己唇边的血道：“少自作多情了，又不是给你准备的。”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
乔鲁诺扣住他的下颌，危险的看着他。  
  
迪亚波罗深吸一口气，逞强胡说道：“我情人多了去了，才不会稀罕你，啧，要做就做，不做快滚。”  
  
“这就是boss的真心话吗？原来我只是个微不足道的按摩棒。”  
  
乔鲁诺故意叹息了起来，然后扣住了迪亚波罗的腰，缓缓地抽动。  
  
其实，他感觉的出了，迪亚波罗的身体很特别——虽然敏感，热情，大胆，但是身体青涩，就和处子差不多，后面紧致火热，绝对只有自己一个，但是听他这么说，再想一想特里休的母亲，顿时就有些火气。  
  
心里面憋着气。  
  
乔鲁诺也不说，只是低头狠狠地操迪亚波罗的身体，就算是他泪眼迷蒙，哭着求饶，也不心慈手软。  
  
迪亚波罗感觉自己已经被操坏了，脑袋里面乱糟糟的，高潮的时候在乔鲁诺的后背上留下了很多抓痕，最终迷迷糊糊的睡着了。  
  
身体被快感冲刷——虽然嘴上骂骂咧咧的，但是身体很诚实，也很舒服。  
  
“既然那么讨厌我，就不要在我面前入睡啊，这么不设防——是在赌我对你的感情吗？”  
  
乔鲁诺认命一样，抱起自己的爱人去洗澡，然后一起入睡。  
  
今夜，他终于和他再一次团聚了。  
  
这就值了。  
  
乔鲁诺抱着迪亚波罗，还是睡不着，他拉着迪亚波罗的手，吻他的手指，继而吻他的脖子，在他身上留下了无数的吻痕，把他的乳尖吮吸舔大，再轻轻的咬，感觉迪亚波罗快要醒来了，他又乖乖的搂着人。  
  
心潮澎湃，激动万分。  
  
怎么说呢，在那无数个孤单的夜里，乔鲁诺对着迪亚波罗的墓碑，终于渐渐的认清了自己的心。  
  
管他什么是非对错，自己想要的，只是这个骄傲的男人的爱而已。  
  
由始至终，被黑帮老大吸引着，想得到他，想征服他，最终爱上了他，却依然是求而不得。  
  
月色之下，乔鲁诺抬起右手来，在他的右手手腕上，有一圈黑色的花纹，就和纹身一样贴着皮肤，神秘邪恶。  
  
“你也算是遵守了诺言呢……”  
  
乔鲁诺又想了很多事，最终抱着迪亚波罗，吻了吻他的额头，眉心，鼻子，唇瓣，才安心的睡去了。  
  



End file.
